Of Death Eaters and Wolves
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Antonin Dolohov take in Harry Potter and Remus Lupin after the Final Battle. Remus Lupin/Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter slash. Alphebetical Challenge by Kamerreon. Slash. RL/HP/AD LEMON M for a reason


**A/N: Well, this is the second one-shot for the Alphabetical Challenge on Kamerreon's Profile. This is an Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter/Remus Lupin slash pairing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Meant to have this out yesterday, but it was my 16!!!! Birthday and the family took me out to dinner. Embarrassed me to death too! Told the server it was my b-day. They sang! I HATE them now….they're EVIL!!!! **

Harry watched, green eyes taking in the scene before him and marveling at the strength both men possessed. Antonin Dolohov was dueling Remus Lupin, both holding their own and neither giving as much as an inch. They were both beautiful in their own right. Remus had short, honey hair streaked with light gray at the temple and naturally tan skin. His amber eyes reflected the wolf he was on the inside and cause a shiver to run down Harry's spine; those eyes could look deep into your soul and see those secrets you wanted no one to find out. Remus was broad shouldered, strong, and pure animalistic wolf-man.

Antonin Dolohov on the other hand was lean and graceful. Dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the back of his head. His features were refined, but his thin nose showed signs of having been broken before. His eyes, that Harry could see only because the man had abandoned his mask earlier, were a blue so dark they could have been navy, set into a pale face. They were cold, calculating eyes. Dolohov was like a gazelle, graceful and constantly alert for predators.

"You have to stop." Harry's quiet statement was barely heard over the duel he was watching. The only acknowledgement to his request was a brief, confused look from Remus. They were alone now, somewhere near the edge of the Black Lake, and Harry knew he was in no danger now. Voldemort had been taken care of already, nearly an hour ago, and the only thing left was taking out the remaining Death Eaters. "Please. Remus, Antonin…stop." His second plea was louder, obviously heard and neither man could ignore the desperate words. They both stood still for the first time in nearly twenty minutes and simply watched each other, wary but curious.

"Harry…?" Remus' question was directed at Harry, but those amber eyes were still locked onto the navy ones across from him. "What's wrong?" Remus risked a quick, worried look at the younger wizard, surprised to see tears welling in those vibrant green eyes. "Cub, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?!" Dolohov watched as the wolf quickly abandoned his defensive position in front of him and rushed to the teen. He was surprised at how easy Lupin turned his back on him, leaving himself open to attack should he himself so wish. He didn't though; he was too interested in what was going to happen.

_If it does go bad, it won't be the first time my curiosity got me into trouble._ Dolohov thought to himself as he approached the two wizards, both now sitting on the ground. Harry was nearly in Lupin's lap, dark head on a broad shoulder and green eyes squeezed shut.

"Cub? Cub! What's wrong?" Remus' voice was a low, raspy growl. His worry and exhaustion overrode his need to be gentle and brought his wolf closer to the surface. Antonin caught himself mid-shiver at that voice, knowing it would sound heavenly in a more intimate setting. He shook his head and focused on the two men. He was drawn to these two and had no idea why. He watched the wolf run long, thin fingers through unruly dark hair.

"I don't want to be here Moony. I just want to leave! I want to go somewhere where no one can find me! I don't have a place like that though. I have no place to go." Harry's voice was a quiet lamentation and pulled at both older men's heart strings. Dolohov had never understood his Master's obsession with killing this boy; had never known why the Dark Lord would destroy such a beauty. This boy was a rare treasure among rocks and sand. Though he was doing something extremely stupid and thoughtless, he spoke his next words confidently, not giving himself time to think.

"He can stay at my summer home; both of you can." Remus looked up with frank, distrustful eyes. Antonin could understand; he had never before shown this man any other side of himself than the Death Eater; he was known to be cruel and ruthless. Harry's eyes, though, were the ones to surprise him. The green eyes looked honestly and hopefully into his blue ones. Harry stared at him for nearly a full minute before a slow, grateful smile blossomed onto his lovely face. Antonin found himself giving back a small smile, seeing the surprise and acceptance in Remus' eyes. Antonin understood that Remus Lupin would follow Harry Potter where ever he chose to go.

"Why? What do you have to gain out of it?" Antonin pondered Harry's questions and knew he needed to answer truthfully. There was no way he would be caught lying to this man, because no matter how tame and innocent he looked, he'd just killed the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with. Both Harry and Remus stared at him as he thought, understanding his need to think his response through.

"I don't know why. I'm not a nice man usually. I'm cruel; I don't know how to be nice, no one ever taught me." Antonin's eyes were honest and his words true. Harry had no reason to doubt the man and Remus would trust Harry's judgment no matter what. "What do I have to gain? Companionship, at least for a little while. I miss being around people, no one is real interested in hanging around a Death Eater. I just like the idea of having someone sharing a house with me." Harry smiled widely and the stress-lines around his face relaxed. He removed himself from Remus' lap and walked to the older man. Harry took the pale hand in his own and examined it. The fingers were shorter than Remus' and squared at the end. The fingernails were short and needed a good cleaning. The palm, though, was wide and rough; it showed signs of hard wand work in the callous'. Harry looked up into blue eyes and knew he was screwed up. There was no way he should be attracted to a man, let alone a Death Eater.

"Can you take us there? Now? I want…need to get away." Antonin nodded his acceptance and took Remus' offered hand in the one not holding Harry's. "Ready Moony?" Remus nodded and braced himself for the uncomfortable feeling of side-along apparition. The three men clasped hands and disappeared with a sudden, loud _POP_!

* * *

"This place is beautiful Antonin…do you mind me calling you that? I think it would be weird to live with you and call you Dolohov, but I guess it's up to you." They had been at Dolohov Manor for nearly a week. All three men had spent most of that time sleeping and recuperating from the war. They had all needed time to settle in their hearts and souls what had happened over the last few years.

"I do not mind so long as I am free to call you Harry. I do agree that it would be weird to call the people you live with by their last names." This was the first real conversation Antonin had had with his guest's all week. "Yes, this place is beautiful. My Mother loved coming here in the spring. She always said the roses bloomed gorgeously." Harry heard the wistful tone in his voice and wondered where Antonin's mother was now.

"How long has she been gone?" Both Harry and Antonin whipped around, not having heard the werewolf come up behind them. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Remus smiled apologetically and Harry watched as those full red lips pulled tight over sharp teeth. He could just imagine those lips sucking sweetly at his neck, or those teeth nipping and leaving marks along his chest.

_What am I doing? These are…friends. I should not be lusting over one man, let alone two!_ Harry's internal thoughts brought to his mind the fantasies that had permeated his dreams for the last seven days. Five out of those seven nights Harry awoke with an erection that yearned for his attention. Harry felt his body react to the images again and quickly excused himself. He didn't want to be ridiculed by these two older men for his infatuation with them.

"Is he okay?" Antonin had watched the younger man leave, trying to force his eyes away from the pert arse as it walked away. "He seems…troubled." Antonin looked at Remus and saw noticed him watching him, amber eyes calculating. "What?"

"He's confused." Remus decided to answer honestly after seeing the lustful look thrown toward his Cub from the other man. "He feels attraction to us both, but doesn't know how to deal with it." Antonin donned a look of understanding and threw a confused look his direction. Remus interpreted it correctly and answered. "I can smell it on him. Arousal, confusion…It's as plain as the nose on my face." They both laughed slightly at his lame joke.

"Are you attracted to him?" Antonin had seen the looks Remus sent toward Harry. They were always covert, but Antonin was trained to notice things others tried to keep secret.

"Are you?" Remus' counter-question was spoken sharply, intended to shut the other man up. No one was supposed to know that he lusted after and loved his Cub in a way that was _not_ appropriate.

"Yes." Antonin answer was soft and short; held no honesty back from the man standing next to him. "I am extremely attracted to him, but I would like to get to know him better. He's…intriguing. As are you, Wolf." Remus looked at the man with a startled look on his face before he turned and walked away. He had just given Antonin all the answer he needed.

* * *

It had been two months now and Harry was slowly going insane. It seemed to him that every time he turned around either Antonin or Remus were getting out of the shower and running around the house in a towel! Not to mention them being wet! He'd spent many a night thinking about how lucky those water droplets were; to be able to caress those glorious chests would be heaven.

In the two months they'd been here Harry had also come to know both men better. He understood that Antonin was starved for affection as a child, much like he had been. Harry learned to listen closely when the former Death Eater spoke, for he was soft-spoken, using only the best grammar, and only said things he meant. He was honest, almost to the point of being painfully blunt. Harry loved it though. He also now knew that sometimes Remus let his wolf out to release frustration and it was glorious. Remus could be dominating and aggressive and it just turned Harry on more, not that he told that to the older man. They spent hours every evening after dinner just talking and reading, or playing games like chess and cards. Theirs was a quiet, cohesive existence. Until the day that Harry lost it and changed everything.

* * *

Antonin had been the one who found him. He'd walked into the study, planning on reading for a while, and had been surprised and terrified of what he found. Harry had been curled up in a tight ball, back pressed to the wall. Tears were welling and spilling from those green eyes, which were now a violent shade of moss.

"Why am I so screwed up?!" Harry's question was violent and shook Antonin to the bones. Remus had run in moments later at the loud shout. "Why did I have to fall in love with a Death Eater and a Werewolf? Why?! They'll never love me back…never…" Harry had trailed off and Remus watched as Antonin rushed to his side, hands coming to cradle the pale, tear streaked face. Remus shook himself and quickly knelt at Harry's other side. Remus pulled on Harry's legs gently and uncurled them from his chest while Antonin soothed and quieted the young man's tears.

"I did not believe you were that stupid Harry." Antonin's remark caught Harry off guard and green eyes stared up at the older men in rejected silence. Seeing the look on Harry's face Antonin laughed and continued. "I did not mean it like that. Why would you believe we do not love you? Have we not shown interest in your company as of late?" Antonin's near admission and Remus' nod of acquisition made Harry's head roll. It felt like someone had tilted the world at an odd angle and Harry couldn't find his footing.

He'd been tearing himself up for nearly a month. Lusting, and coming to love, these two men had been both the bane and joy of his existence. He'd both dreaded waking up to see the men in the mornings and loved the way Antonin looked, fresh and bleary-eyed. He'd been telling himself so much that these two couldn't love him that he never considered what he'd do if they did. He hadn't had it in him to dream and hope anymore. But now…now he could.

"Really?" The childish hope in Harry's voice spurred both men on as they each gently kissed a smooth cheek. Harry's eyes got wide and he looked between both men as they retreated a few inches. "I guess that's a yes." It wasn't a question to Harry anymore. Both men's actions told of their affection for him.

"Let us show you." Remus spoke for the first time and his voice was a rumble, like thunder in a midnight storm. It went straight to Harry's head and caused his heart to flutter madly. He nodded mutely and they helped him stand. They walked, Harry between them, to Antonin's bedroom.

When they reached the bed in the back of the large room, they all crawled upon it. Harry was laid between the two older men as they kissed his neck and face softly. Remus, on his left, laid gentle butterfly kisses on his closed eyelids while Antonin engaged him in a tender, tongue-tied kiss. While Antonin and Harry kissed, Remus moved down Harry's body. He started unbuttoning the white shirt Harry wore and marveled at each inch of flesh that was revealed. When all the buttons were undone he softly reached up and pulled Antonin away from Harry.

They both worked at removing the now unbuttoned shirt and lavished attention upon the smooth, pale chest. Before Antonin and Remus knew it Harry was a panting, groaning mess of a man. They looked at each other, nodded, and then quickly removed Harry's trousers and pants. They both sat back on their haunches to take in the beauty before them. They would have sat all day like that too, if Harry hadn't whined low in his throat and looked at them like a starved man looks at a feast.

"Please!" His tone was pleading and erotic and both men couldn't hold themselves back any longer. Antonin started at Harry's feet, sucking and nipping on the bones of his ankles. At the same time Remus was playing at Harry's nipples, alternating between licking them with his warm tongues and then blowing cool air on them. They pebbled and Harry muffled his shouts of pleasure with his fist; at least, until Remus moved it away from his mouth with a command.

"I want to hear you Cub. We both do." Harry whined again at the dominate tone in Remus' and the effect of Antonin moving up to suck on the inside of his thighs. He shuddered and groaned loudly when Remus attached himself to his neck, working hard to leave a mark.

"Kiss me…please! Antonin!" Antonin's arouse spiked dangerously at the young man's call of his name. He abandoned his position at his legs and moved up the bed, pressing a quick kiss to Remus mouth before claiming Harry's. Harry moaned low in his throat and arched up for more. Antonin brought his hands to Harry's hair and tugged gently, receiving a shout muffled by his mouth. "Remus…more…please!"

"You beg so beautifully." Remus commented and moved down the man's body, licking as he went. Antonin broke his kiss and looked down at the other man. Remus' amber eyes were dark, nearly topaz in his arousal. Ho looked feral and dangerous and Antonin's erection jerked in response. "I think we're a little over-dressed. Don't you Antonin?" Antonin himself moaned this time. Hearing his name growled like that nearly sent him over the edge, but he held off. He wanted to come at the same time as his lovers.

"I think you're right Remus." Antonin pulled his wand out of his pocket and two spells. One divested both Remus and himself of clothes; the second left Harry feeling empty in a way he never had before. "Shh… It's just a spell to clear out your arse. It helps…" He rubbed his nose affectionately against that of the younger man's and Harry smiled up at him softly. His smile dropped quickly and turned into one of discomfort before Antonin's eyes. He looked down to see Remus, fingers coated in lubricant, preparing their boy for what was to come. "Just kiss me Harry. It'll get better." So saying, Antonin pulled Harry into another soul-searching kiss. Their tongues caressed and played, slowly darting from one mouth to another. Once in a while Harry's breath would hitch from Remus inserting another finger, but Antonin kept his mind occupied. It worked until Remus started inserting his erection into Harry's well-stretched hole.

"Relax Cub…Come on Harry, just relax." Remus rubbed his twitching stomach muscles soothingly and Antonin laved at his neck, hoping to relax him. Harry took a deep breath and let it out, loosening his muscles. "That's it Cub…" Remus intoned softly, huskily, as he pushed himself forward slowly. Harry clenched his eyes and hoped it would get better like Antonin said. When Remus pushed all the way he stopped, letting Harry try to adjust.

"Just move…" Harry instructed him softly, knowing that it wouldn't help to dwell on the pain. Remus nodded and pulled out half-way. He thrust back in, angling upward. Harry exhaled softly and prayed it would get better. Antonin brought him into another kiss, mimicking the shallow thrust Remus was now doing. It was minutes later that Harry jerked up from one of Remus' thrusts, pleasure coursing roughly through his veins. He screamed out and saw Antonin smirk above him. "Remus! Again…please, please…" Harry's pleas didn't fall on deaf ears and Remus moved again, thrusting at the same again, only harder. Harry, wanting Antonin to feel good too, started stroking his neglected member. There love-making after that was quick in ending. Harry came first, his body overwhelmed with sensations. Remus and Antonin were next, sent over the edge by Harry's noises. They all laid there, bodies soaked with sweat, for minutes before anyone spoke.

"I love you both." Harry admission was quiet and quickly reciprocated by both older men. They cuddled Harry's sides, pulling him down between them. Antonin dragged the heavy quilt over their sated bodies and they slept peacefully.

**A/N: I would like to say that this is only my second sex scene…first between three men. How did I do? This is my birthday present to me. I am EXTREMELY proud of this story! I actually liked it. Reviews make Santa happy…**


End file.
